Blister card packages are commonly formed by adhering a rigid, preformed plastic blister or product holding capsule to an underlying support of paperboard or the like, with the product confined between them. The plastic blister is generally formed from a clear, moldable material such as polyvinyl chloride (PVC). In order to get the plastic blister to adhere to the paperboard, an adhesive coating must be applied to the surface of the paperboard where the blister is attached. There are a number of extrudable adhesive resins available which will adhere to PVC, but not all are readily adhered to paperboard.
Prior to the present invention, it was known in the art to use ethylene-methyl acrylate (EMA) as an adhesive coating for blister pack applications. EMA could be applied to paperboard using a conventional chill roll apparatus provided a chill roll release agent was used in the EMA. However, use of the chill roll release agent presented difficulty in getting the EMA to adhere to the paperboard. Removal of the chill roll release agent solved the product problem (adhesion of the EMA to the paperboard), but this created a production problem, i.e., adhesion of the EMA to the chill roll itself. Accordingly, the present invention was developed to overcome these prior art problems.